


You Deserve A Break

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [9]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	You Deserve A Break

Flug knew Black Hat was getting burnt out. Even though he wasn’t human he still sometimes got tired and running a business full time didn’t help much. As Flug looked for a spot to open the bedroom without Demencia or 5.0.5 finding out the ring on Black Hat’s finger buzzed so he would know where he was. A few minutes later Black Hat opened the room as well. “What are you up to in here Flug…. Oh you look stunning dear.” Flug was on the bed with red lingerie with Black lace for trim and it was snug but not too tight.“I know you’ve been working hard these past few weeks and I just thought you would like to relax for once.” Flug led Black Hat to the bed and started removing his clothes bit by bit. “Can you give me an opening hun?” As Black Hat was making his vagina Flug started giving him kisses around his jawline and neck. Black Hat looked about ready to burst as he started taking off the lingerie. “Are you ready Black Hat?” “God yes please just start already.” As Flug slowly pushed himself in he felt Black Hats walls tighten around him. “Try to relax Black Hat it’s all about you right now.” Flug started off slow to get Black Hat really enjoying himself but he slowly picked up the pace when Black Hat started holding the sheets for grip. “Oh yes Flug harder now!” Black Hat was begging now and Flug finally started going as rough as he was able to for Black Hat. His moans were turning into screams as Flug finished fucking him. Flug came first as he got Black Hat to finish as well. “Thank you so much for that dear, I love you so much.” “I love you too Black Hat” “When did you find time to get the lingerie?” “Oh no that’s for another time I was barely able to hide it from 5.0.5 for a few days.” “Well you did a wonderful job at hiding it, Did you wear it all day today?” “I did,they were extremely comfy actually.” As Black Hat snapped his fingers to clean the bedsheets up Flug laid down beside him. “I really needed that Flug thank you again.” Anything to make you feel great Black Hat.“


End file.
